Sabre
The Declasse Sabre is a muscle car/sport coupe that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA Vice City - GTA Vice City Stories The Sabre in Vice City, San Andreas and Vice City Stories has a resemblance to the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, with rear styling from the 1968-1972 Oldsmobile Cutlass. Interestingly, the San Andreas Sabre has 4 taillights while in Vice City and Vice City Stories the Sabre only has 2. GTA IV The Declasse Sabre in GTA IV has been revamped and appears to be based on the 1978-1988 GM G-body. The headlights and front fascia are based on the 1982-1987 Buick Regal, while the grille is taken from the 1983-1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. The front fascia overall bears resemblance to Dodge 400 and 600. They are, however, personal luxury coupés instead. The sides, side windows and rear end are unmistakably derived from the Monte Carlo as well, but the taillights seem to be a combination of the Monte Carlo's and the Regals taillights.Additional features include decals on the sides (highly reminiscent of the Monte Carlo SS). They read "Sabre 550SS". The Sabre is one of a few cars in GTA IV that can be found as a beater - a rusted out version of the original car that has a ragged out engine that randomly backfires when shifting gears, as well as featuring junky/shoddy bodywork, rusted out parts, occasionally missing headlights and grilles, and jutting exhaust pipes. Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Acceleration and speed are very impressive due to its V8 engine. The Sabre's handling is arguably among the best in GTA San Andreas, and the brakes are excellent. The torque is very good as well. However, being the rear-drive muscle car it is, this vehicle's drive-train is overpowered, leading to occasional burnout and fishtailing, and a general decline in performance in wet weather. Its frame is sturdy and can take a fair amount of damage, but its intense power and heavy construction result in the car's disability to survive very few high-speed collisions. GTA IV The Declasse Sabre features a 550ci V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is good, although not impressive, and its top speed of 170 mph(275 km/h) is pretty good. Due to the heavy frame and very soft suspension, the Sabre practically lollops through turns, with a vague and numb sense of direction, making over-steer common. Braking is fair, although the lack of ABS hinders the already mediocre performance of the Sabre. Crash deformation is very good, thanks to the heavy frame of the Sabre. The car can take many direct hits before stalling or catching fire. Variants The Sabre Turbo is a derivative of the Sabre in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which is distinguished by a white stripe and, in GTA Vice City, a red body color. A similarly designed variant, the Cholo Sabre, is a gang car in GTA Vice City Stories that is similar to the game's Sabre Turbo, but features a permanent body color, which is yellow with a white stripe in GTA Vice City Stories. While the Sabre in GTA IV assumes a more modern appearance, the Sabre GT takes the role of the classic muscle car that the Sabre was in the GTA III era. There is a Green variant of the Sabre which is very important to the story in GTA San Andreas. Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Big Smoke, and Ryder acquired the car and use it for a drive-by shooting at Sweet's House. They hired Ballas gang members to later carry out the attack. However their plan goes sour, as the Ballas accidentally killed Sweet's mother Beverly Johnson. Later on after Sweet's younger brother comes back to Los Santos for his mother's funeral. The Varrios Los Aztecas' leader Cesar Vialpando later discovers the Green Sabre and the people associated with it and soon contacts Carl to inform him. This is the last time the Green Sabre is seen. Prominent Appearances *The Introduction *The Green Sabre Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Sabre can be modified at any TransFender branch. Trivia * In a GTA Vice City trailer, a Sabre Turbo was seen with a split grille; regular Sabres are also seen with split grilles in early screenshots - much like the car it is based on (a 1970 Cutlass). This feature was omitted in the final design of the car. * A green Sabre was used by the Ballas to do a drive-by at the Johnson house, which killed Carl Johnson's mother, triggering the beginning of GTA San Andreas, in which the Grove Street Families seek revenge on the Ballas and their allies. The car is featured in The Introduction and "The Green Sabre". The color is only accessible via TransFenders. * Standard Sabres in GTA IV feature their front license plate on the left side of the front bumper, while beater variants sport their front license plates in the middle. * Standard Sabre's in GTA IV do not have hood scoops, however beater Sabre's feature cowl induction hoods, this is because the beater Sabre's have been repaired with parts from the Faction. * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sabre fetching $2,000. * The Sabre plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Master Sounds 98.3 in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. * The GTA IV redition of the car looks similar to the Tahoma in GTA San Andreas, except for the fact that the Tahoma is four-door. * Driving a beater Vigero or beater Emperor makes the Sabre spawn more often. * The inside of the GTA IV Sabre's headlights says "Endo". * The name "Sabre" is further evidence that the car is based on the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as a Sabre and a Cutlass are both types of swords. * The Sabre is one of the gang cars for the San Fierro Rifa. * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Sabre had the same design as Vice City's and had the engine sound of a Slamvan. * The Sabre in GTA: San Andreas bears a striking resemblance to the car driven by Tanner in Driver. There are only some minor differences, such as the slight 'fold' on the rear trunk. * The Sabre in GTA: San Andreas is widely considered by the GTA community to be one of the better muscle cars in the game * Oddly enough, the Sabre was not featured in GTA V; only the variant makes its appearance. Locations GTA Vice City *May spawn occasionally around Little Haiti and Downtown. *Can sometimes be found at North Point Mall. GTA San Andreas *Spawns regularly around Los Santos. *Spawns around San Fierro Rifa gang turf. *Found in the parking lot across Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro. (only when wanted for export) *Available at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Sunday after completing export lists. Import cost: $15,200 *Around Garcia, a little West of Doherty. *Occasionally spawns in Ganton, near Grove Street. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked behind a house, just left of Avery Carrington's construction site, in the little island near Washington Beach, Vice City. *Parked among decrepit houses in southern Little Haiti, Vice City. *Parked across the Fire Station by the police station in a parking lot in Downtown. GTA IV ;Standard Sabre * Spawns on Flanger St in Little Bay, Bohan *Commonly spawn in Cerveza Heights, East Island City, Steinway and Willis (Dukes). *Sometimes spawn in City Hall (Algonquin) and Westdyke (Alderney). *Occasionally spawn in Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate, Schottler (Broker), Boulevard, Fortside, South Bohan (Bohan), The Exchange, Chinatown, The Triangle, Star Junction, Purgatory, Westminster (Algonquin), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). *Rarely spawn in Firefly Projects and Beechwood City. ;Beater Sabre *Commonly spawn in Beechwood City, BOABO, Downtown, East Hook, Firefly Projects, Outlook, Schottler (Broker), Boulevard, Chase Point, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Northern Gardens, South Bohan (Bohan), East Holland, North Holland, Northwood, Easton, Lower Easton, (Algonquin), and in Charge Island. *Always spawns parked behind a abandoned factory on the south coast of Alderney in Acter Industrial Park. }} es:Sabre pl:Sabre Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse